Fred Zinnemann
Regissøren og produsent Alfred Zinnemann ble født 29. april 1907 i Wien (Østerrike). Hans første ønske var å vie seg til musikk, som fiolin spiller. Etter endt videregående skole begynte han å studere jus, men ombestemte seg, og gikk for foto. På slutten av 20-tallet flyttet han til USA med det mål å jobbe i Hollywood, og jobbet som assisterende regissør for Berthold Viertel, Busby Berkeley og Robert J. Flaherty, som Zinnemann så på som hans viktigste lærer. Hans første film som regissør var den tyske filmen People on Sunday (1929). Redes (1936) skulle bli hans solo debut som regissør, gitt ut en film samme år giftet han seg med regissør Renee Bartlett. Hans debut i Hollywood var Kid Killer Glove (1942), en kriminalfilm medi Van Heflin og Marsha Hunt. Samme år laget han Eyes in the Night (1942), en thriller med Edward Arnold, Ann Harding og Donna Reed. Det syvende kors (1944), et krigsdrama med Spencer Tracy og Signe Hasso, ble hans beste film så langt. Filmen viste en post-nazistisk leir om syv menn som forsøkte å rømme fra en tysk konsentrasjonsleir og ble forfulgt av Gestapo. Melodramaet Little Mister Jim (1946) og komedien My Brother Talks to Horses (1947), begge med barneskuespilleren Jackie "Butch" Jenkins, var opptakten til filmene som gjorde ham til ledene regissør. [[Et streif av sol|''Et streif av sol]] (1948), et krigsdrama med nesten dokumentarisk tone introduserte Montgomery Clift. Filmen vant Oscar for beste manus og fikk flere nominasjoner, inkludert beste skuespiller og beste regissør. 'Æresordet' (1948), et godt eksempel på svart film med Robert Ryan, Van Heflin, Janet Leigh og Mary Astor , ville bli hans siste film på 40-tallet. Samme år som han filmet [[Teresa|Teresa]] (1951), et drama med Pier Angeli og John Ericsson, vant han sin første Oscar for dokumentaren [[Benjy|Benjy]] (1951). I 1952 skjøt Zinnemann en av hans store mesterverk, [[Sheriffen|Sheriffen]] (1952). Samme året hadde også [[The Member of the Wedding|The Member of the Wedding]] (1952), et familie drama med Julie Harris, Ethel Waters og Brandon De Wilde. Gjennom sitt arbeid i [[Herfra til evigheten|Herfra til evigheten]] (1953), et krigsdrama som gjenforteller øyeblikkene før det japanske angrepet på Pearl Harbor, ville gi Fred Zinnemann Oscar for beste film og hans første Oscar som beste regissør. Westenmusikalen [[Oklahoma!|Oklahoma!]] (1955), med Gloria Grahame, Gordon MacRae, Shirley Jones, Gene Nelson, [[En hatt full med regn|En hatt full med regn]] (1957), et drama om en narkoman spilt av Don Murray, og [[Nonnens historie|Nonnens historie'' ''']](1959), med Audrey Hepburn var andre filmer regissert av Zinnemann på 50-tallet. Hans første spillefilm som produsent var [[Leir i solnedgang|Leir i solnedgang]] (1960), et drama satt i Australia med Deborah Kerr, Robert Mitchum og Peter Ustinov. Zinnemann ville igjen vinne Oscar for [[En mann fremfor alt|En mann fremfor alt]], et historisk drama om Thomas More som støtter King Henry VIII da han nektet skillsmisse. På 70-tallet laget han den politiske thrilleren [[Sjakalen|Sjakalen]] (1973), om et komplott for å avslutte livet til Charles de Gaulle, og [[Julia|Julia' ]](1977), som skildrer opplevelsene til forfatteren Lillian Hellman med venninnen Julia. Zinnemann ble avvist med 'Fem dager en sommer' (1982), en avhans mindre fremtredende filmer, med Sean Connery. Fred Zinnemann døde den 14. mars 1997. 89 år gammel. Filmografi 1977 -- 'Julia' (regissør) 1973 -- 'Sjakalen' (regissør) 1966 -- 'En mann fremfor alt' (regissør, produsent) 1960 -- 'Leir i solnedgang' (regissør, produsent) 1959 -- 'Nonnens historie' (regissør) 1957 -- 'En hatt full med regn' (regissør) 1955 -- 'Oklahoma!' (regissør) 1953 -- 'Herfra til evigheten' (regissør) 1952 -- 'The Member of the Wedding' (regissør) 1952 -- 'Sheriffen' (regissør) 1951 -- 'Teresa' (regissør) 1951 -- 'Benjy' (regissør, produsent) 1950 -- 'Mennene' (regissør) 1948 -- 'Et streif av sol' (regissør) 1944 -- 'Det syvende kross' (regissør) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1966 -- Beste Film for 'En mann fremfor alt' : 1966 -- Beste Regissør for 'En mann fremfor alt' : 1953 -- Beste Regissør for 'Herfra til evigheten' : 1951 -- Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm for 'Benjy' ; Nominert : 1977 -- Beste Regissør for 'Julia' : 1960 -- Beste Film for 'Leir i solnedgang' : 1960 -- Beste Regissør for 'Leir i solnedgang' : 1959 -- Beste Regissør for 'Nonnens historie' : 1952 -- Beste Regissør for 'Sheriffen' : 1948 -- Beste Regissør for 'Et streif av sol''' Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred Zinnemann, Fred